


the line is where the night lies

by cookiedoug



Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy gets all hot and bothered seeing Steve smash demodogs, M/M, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug
Summary: "That wasnice"Billy sticks out his tongue, wets his lips, looks at him from under his thick, heavy lashes."Never got you on a proper first date, princess, thought you'd like it"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	the line is where the night lies

**Author's Note:**

> It works better listening to the [Rolling Stones](https://youtu.be/rPFGWVKXxm0)! <3

“Holy Shit!”

Billy slams the brakes of the Camaro at the front of Main Street.

The car bounces forward, their backs hitting hard against their seats with the recoil. The world blurs for a second and when it comes into focus one thing gets clear:

They went out looking for trouble, and trouble has _found_ _them_.

Main Street is _full_.

There's a moment of the quiet peace, while they stare at the wide-open jaws of the darkness and the darkness stares back.

And then Billy pumps his feet down the pedal. Hard. Harder. A purr and a growl and a groan. He looks wired-up. Straining. His right hand its knuckle-white, clutching around the gearshift.

There's electricity in the air, thrumming energy. The streetlights burst in and out of life in agonizing flashes of amber.

Over the sticky black of the asphalt dozens and dozens of curved nails extend in anticipation.

"Alright, pretty boy. Ready for some bowling?"

Steve grasps at his bat. Its nailed head catching the red-yellow-green of the forgotten traffic lights above them. It feels like an organ that's grown outside of his body. Restless. Desperate to feed after long starvation.

It feels––

Clutch. Stick. Gas. Brake. The Camaro surges. Throws a bite. The demodogs tense, stay their ground. 

They’re--

"Fucking ready"

Billy smirk, teeth animal-white, eyes of a blue so clear that it's reflecting light.

“C'mon”

The car darts forward, speedometer going _up up up_. Fifty. Seventy. The engine overheats, shaking like a living creature. Eighty-five. The monsters _charge_.

Thump. Bump. Slump.

 _“¡Baam!”_ Billy's laugh gets maniac when black goo splashes against the windshield. Monsters howling, crashing against the front, dying under the tires. 

Steve's hands are _aching_.

"Steady!" 

Climbs out of the window, takes a hard grip on the handle **,** window frame biting at his ass. Makes the bat swirl in his hands, hears it _sing_ as it cuts through the air and--

" _WOOOHUUUUU_!! That's my baby!!"

Bits of meat and spit and petroleum-dark blood stain the bat. It beats, morse-speaking against the skin of his palm. _More_.

The next one bounces on the road before getting caught under the wheel. Billy gasps. Whistles.

"Keep doing that, pretty boy, and I'm gonna come untouched"

Steve grins. Swings the bat. Three down, and counting. It's not enough, _it_ doesn't feel _satisfied_.

"No fucking way, baby. Hold it"

Billy huffs, calls him bossy. Yells,

"In-in-in-in-now!"

Steve rushes inside. Billy takes a handbrake turn right in front of the City Hall. The Camaro _stops_ , lets out a guttural sigh. 

There's a long tunnel of death bodies glowing in the golden beam of the headlights.

"That was _nice_ "

Billy sticks out his tongue, wets his lips, looks at him from under his thick, heavy lashes.

"Never got you on a proper first date, princess, thought you'd like it"

Steve leans in, kisses him soft and deep and inviting, but there are monsters waiting, and Billy recognizes the look of his face when he pulls back.

"What about another round?"

"Slam it"

By the time they're done, there's nothing left alive under the flickering lights, and the air smells of blood and decay, of the rubbery smoke creeping from the rear tires. The bat is purring against the pads of his fingertips. Steve lays it on the floor. Lets it take a rest.

The night has just begun.

Billy is looking at him, breath wild, eyes wilder. Steve wants him to eat him alive.

"Backseat?"

Billy's lip curl, red as a beating heart. Primal.

"Hell yeah, baby. I want you to fuck me"

And the night--yeah. The night has just begun.

The night never ends down here.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://withoneheadlight.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
